Divergent
by Georgia Claw
Summary: Tris Prior, A Divergent, A girl from Abnegation, has to journey out on her own to discover the world beyond Abengation life and into another. But a constant threat lingers behind her ready to strike. And she is drawn to a boy who seems to both threaten and protect her. My adaption of the beautiful Divergent/Insurgent/Allegiant stories. PLEASE R
1. Prologue explanation

This world is split into four sectors. The Sectors are in place so the US. These four sectors are as follows,

North. Population: 1,000

East. Population: 1,050

South. Population: 1,028

West. Population 1,500

each Sector consists of five Factions;

Abnegation.

Amity.

Candor.

Erudite.

Dauntless.

When children reach sixteen they are seen as adults and must chose a Faction to live in for the rest of their lives. The rules of each Faction are as follows;

Abnegation: Do not "self indulge", only allowed to see a mirror when cutting their hair. Do not celebrate birthdays. Help others and never allow themselves to be comforted unless other people are happy first. Only where grey clothes which cover the entire body. Faction symbol is one hand holding onto the other, the Faction's choosing ceremony bowl contains: Grey Stones

Amity: To be peaceful, they grow crops and keep livestock for the other Factions. They believe that the only way to achieve peace you must be kind to all. Never say anything bad, even if you have to lie. Wear Red and yellow clothes. Faction symbol is a growing tree. Choosing ceremony bow contains: soil

Candor: to tell the Truth about everything. Even if it is "rude". To be truthful is the on,y way to achieve peace, to keep secrets will cause trouble and arguments between people and eventually led to war. Wears black and white. Faction symbol is a scale. Choosing ceremony bowl contains: glass

Erudite: knowledge of our world is the only why we can know what to say and what not to do. Erudite people try and study to understand the world, to understand what other people can not. Wears blue clothes. Faction symbol is an eye. Choosing ceremony bowl contains: water.

Dauntless: Bravery is what keeps us alive. The Dauntless try to make themselves fearless, or uneffected by their own fears. They tattoo themselves, colour their hair, and travel around the train systems which run around the entire country. Dauntless wear black. Faction symbol is fire. Choosing ceremony bowl contains: lit coals.

* * *

**i am zee writer... Uh... Hi? **

**I just feel that after Allegiant I have to do some sort of other world thingy. **

**like I did with TMI.**

**check it out.**

**WARNING: Swearing, girl talk, extreme violence (gore is my core ;) learn that friends) **

**Character Pairings:**

**Christina/Will**

**Tobias/Tris**

**Shauna/Zeke**

**and we have some OC action. **

**Yeah. **

**Hmm. **

**So the first chapter will be VERY similar to the first chapter of Divergent but it will have my own twist on it so trust me. **

**If you want to know when things are done, I update this story on... Well it's Tuesday isn't it? So Tuesdays/Monday/Wednesday are the update days for this story. Which is good because City of Cinis is updated ever saturday now. And War is updated on Thursday/Friday/Sunday. So my week is filled! Perfect right?! **

**if you have any sort of questions or anything please ask in reviews, I tried to explain the world best I can but every question will be answered in the next update! Thanks you for listening :) **

**cookies and brownies for those who review**

**(::) [::] (::) [::] **

**bye guys ;)**


	2. Chapter 1

There is one mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our Faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair.

I sit on the stool and my mother stand behind me with the scissors, trimming. The strands fall on the floor in a dull, blond ring.

When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into a knot. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well-practiced in the art of losing herself. I can't say the same of myself.

I sneak a look at my reflection when she isn't paying attention- not for the sake of vanity, but out of curiosity. A lot can happen to a person's appearance in three months.

In my reflection, I see a narrow face, wide, round eyes, and a long, thin nose- I still look like a little girl, though sometime in the last few months I turned sixteen. The other Factions celebrate birthdays, but we don't. It would be self-indulgent.

'There,' she says when she pins the knot in place. Her eyes catch mine in the mirror. It is too late to look away, but instead of scolding me, she smiles at our reflection. I frown a little. Why doesn't she reprimand me for staring at myself?

'So today is the day,' she says.

'yes,' I reply.

'Are you nervous?'

I stare into my own eyes for a moment. Today is the day of the aptitude test that will show me which of the five factions I belong in. And tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, I will decide on a faction; I will decide on the rest of my life; I will decide to stay with my family or abandon them.

'No,' I say. 'The tests don't have to change our choices.'

'Right.' She smiles. 'Let's go have breakfast.'

'Thank you. For cutting my hair.'

She kisses my cheek and slides the panel over the mirror. I think my mother could be beautiful, in a different world. Her body is thin beneath the grey robe. She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, and when she lets her hair down at night, it hangs in waves over her shoulders. But she must that beauty in Abnegation.

We walk together to the kitchen. On these mornings when my brother makes breakfast, and my father's hand skims my hair as he reads the newspaper, and my mother hums as she clears the table- it isn these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave them.

'the South Sector have been containing the wastelands barely.' My father says while we were eating.

'The South? What's happening to the South?' My mother asks

'An out break of _things _from the wastelands.' My father simply answered, and that must've been the end of the conversation, because mum didn't say anything else.

* * *

The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles me from side to side, even though I'm gripping the seat to keep myself still.

My older brother, Caleb, stands in the aisle, holding a railing above his head to keep himself steady. We don't look alike. He has my father's dark hair and hooked nose and my mother's green eyes and dimpled cheeks. When he was younger, that collection of features looked strange, but now it suits him. If he wasn't Abnegation, I'm sure the girls at school would stare at him.

He also inherited my mother's talent for selflessness. He gave his seat to a surly a Candor man on the bus without a second thought.

The Candor man wears a black suit with a white tie- Candor standard uniform. Their faction values honestly and sees the truth as black and white, so that is what they wear. In the back of the bus I saw Anna Matthews in her Erudite clothes leaning her head against the window. She was Jeanine Matthew's first daughter. And she looked so much like her. Anna was a twin to Abbie Matthews, and then you had the triplets, Diane, Charlie and Ellie, all girls. Apparently Jeanine was testing something that caused a double to happen in the womb, and it tripled. Richard was the first boy. But he went into Dauntless two years ago.

The gaps between the buildings narrow and the roads are smoother as we near the heart of the city. The building that was once called sears tower -All the sectors have one, we call them "Hub" - emerges from the fog, a black pillar in the skyline. The bus passes under the elevated tracks. I have never been on a train, though they never stop running and there are tracks everywhere across the sectors. Only the Dauntless ride them, however.

Five years ago, volunteer construction works from Abnegation North - The North Sector's Abnegation - repaved some of the roads for us after we ran out of resources, but then they ran out of resources as well, and contact with West and South is almost impossible. The roads where I live are still cracked and patchy, but we don't have a car anyway.

Caleb's expression is placid as the bus sways and jolts on the road. The grey robe falls from his arm as he clutches a pole for balance. I can tell by the shift of his eyes that he is watching the people around us -striving to see only them and forget himself. Candor values honesty, but our Faction, Abnegation, values selflessness. Anna lifts her head slightly as we near the Hub.

The bus stops in front of the school and I get up, scooting past the Candor man. I grab Caleb's arm as I stumobile over the man's shoes. My slacks are too long, and I've never been that graceful. Anna rushes past us and bumps into Caleb, she mutters an apology before jumping off the bus and running toward her twin, Abbie.

The upper levels building is the oldest of the three schools in the city: lower levels, mid-levels and upper levels. Like all other builings around it, it is made of glass and steel. In front of it is a large metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, daring each other to go higher and higher. Diane Matthews sometimes went to join them, but mostly she kept her distance. Last year I watched one of them fall and break their leg. I was the one who ran and got the nurse.

'Aptitude tests today.' I say, drawing myself from my own thoughts. Caleb isn't quite a year older then me, so we're in the same year.

He nods as we pass through the front doors. My muscles tighten the second we walk in. The atmosphere feels hungry, like every sixteen-year-old is trying to devour as much as they can get out of this day. It is likely that we will not walk these halls after the Choosing Ceremony of this year. Once we choose, our Faction will be responsible for finishing our education. Our classes are cut in half today, so we will attend all of them before the aptitude tests, which take place after lunch. My heart rate is already elevated.m

'You aren't worried about what they'll tell you? At all?' I ask Caleb.

We pause at the split in the hallway where he will go one way, toward Advanced Math, and I will go the other, toward Faction History.

He raises an eyebrow at me. 'Are you?'

I could tell him I've been worried for weeks about what the aptitude tests will tell me - Abnegation, Candor, Erudite, Amity or Dauntless?

Instead I smile and say 'Not really.'

He smiles back. 'Well... Have a good day.'

I walk toward Faction History, chewing on my lower lip. He never answered my question.

The hallways are cramped, though the light coming through the windows creates the illusion of space; they are one of the only places where Factions mix, at our age. Today the crowd has a new kind of energy, a last day mania.

A girl with long curly hair shouts 'Hey!' Next to my ear, waving at a distant friend. A jacket sleeve smacks me on the cheek. Then and Erudite boy in a blue sweater shoves me. I lose my balance and fall hard on the ground.

'Out of my way, Stiff.' He snaps, and continues down the hallway.

My cheeks warm. I get up and dust myself off. A few people stopped when I fell, but none of them offered to help me. Their eyes follow me to the edge of the hallway. This sort of thing has been happening to others in my Faction for months now-the Erudite have been releasing antagonistic reports about Abnegation, and it has begun to affect the way we relate in school. The grey clothes, the plain hairstyle, and the unassuming demeanor of my faction are supposed to make it easier for me to forget myself, and easier for everyone to forget me too. But now they make a target.

I pause by a window in the E wing sand wait for the Dauntless to arrive. I do this every morning. At exactly 7:25, the Dauntless prove their bravery by jumping from a moving train.

Mt father calls the Dauntless "Hellions". They are pierced, tattooed, and black clothed. Their primary purpose is to guard the fence that surrounds our Sector. From what, I don't know.

They should perplex me. I should wonder what courage-which is the virtue they most value-has to do with a metal ring through your nostril. Instead my eyes cling to them wherever they go.

The train whistle blares, the sound resonating my chest. The light fixed to the front of the train hurtles past the school, squealing on the iron rails. And as the last few cars pass, a mass exodus of young men and women in dark clothing hurl themselves from the moving cars, some dropping and rolling, others stumbling a few steps before regaining balance. Diane Matthews is running toward one of them, a handsome boy who had a tattoo creeping out from under his top and onto his neck, he caught Diane and swung her around. This was pretty easy, Diane was small, and fairly fast. She was as light as a feather. Diane and the boy smile at each other before they end up kissing rather passionately. I looked away.

Watching them is a foolish practice. I turn away from the window and press through the crowd to the Faction History classroom.

* * *

**I WAS RATHER BUSY I'M SO SORRY :( But I am happy with the reaction to this story. Yes I've giving Jeanine a few kids but this is mah twist. Sort of. So that's chapter one! Please review! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
